Jolex Smut
by geminian97
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Smutty smutty evening in the loft.


It was four pm and Alex was curled up on the sofa when the doorbell rang and he smiled involuntarily knowing that it meant Jo was back from her run - she never carried her keys if she knew he'd be home.

Getting up he opened the door to an unexpected but welcome sight. Jo's upper body was entirely obscured by the largest bouquet of violets he had ever seen. She knew they were his favourite flower.

"Happy almost-Christmas" she chirped, lowering the bouquet. Laughing, he stretched out and took the bouquet from her before leaning in for a quick kiss. "You spoil me."

"You started it."

Grinning, he headed to the kitchen to find a vase. Jo followed him in, stripping off her sweaty tank and pouring herself a glass of juice. Downing it in one gulp she didn't need to look at him to know he was leaning against the counter smiling at her. Looking up she couldn't help laughing at him, his expression was a cross between a kid for whom Christmas had come early and someone who hadn't had sex in months.

"I'm going to have a quick shower but hold that thought."

"Can I join you?"

"You're welcome to but I have other plans I think you might prefer so if I were you I'd sit this one out."

Simultaneously let down and thrilled, he contented himself with pulling her to him for a deep kiss before regretfully letting her head into the bath without him.

Just over an hour later they were polishing off the last of dinner as well as the better part of a bottle of red, Alex decided he'd been patient enough.

"Jo, I really hope whatever other plans you were talking about earlier today are going to materialise sooner rather than later because I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on."

Smiling, she got up and made her way over to him as he pushed his chair back. Straddling his lap she lowered herself down onto him and wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss him. It was a Goldilocks kiss, just perfect. Not too strong, not too weak, not too wet, not too dry, not too much tongue, not too little.

Coming up for air she murmured, "bedroom?"

Lifting her still-entwined form he walked them to the bedroom where he hesitated at the door, unsure of what she wanted him to do next. "Bed please, Alex" she whispered as she leaned over to bite his right earlobe before making her way back to his jaw via his neck. Climbing onto the bed he let her fall backwards as he supported her head and lower back with his hands. Putting her down gently, he crawled on next to her.

Lifting herself, she swung one leg over him and gently pushed him onto his back as she began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. While a small part of him still struggled with letting her pleasure him and just accepting it, they'd been working on it and he was much better. Not that long ago just lying there while she worked over him would have made him acutely uncomfortable. Now he was just a little self-conscious. He'd always loved pleasuring her and was an incredibly generous lover but accepting the same from her made him feel selfish, irrational as it was.

Taking her sweet time she kissed all the way down his chest and toned abs before slipping a finger inside his waistband and cupping his balls with her other hand. His eyes rolled up as she gently fondled his balls while kissing his stomach and running the other one over his chest. "What I need from you tonight is to let me have my way with you. Think you can handle that?"

"Oh god."

Bending down she kissed his nose before returning her attention to his crotch. Gradually discarding his pants and then his boxers, she made sure to stretch it out as long as she could. His penis was already straining with need by the time she got to it and she smiled up at him before playfully licking his shaft and squeezing his balls gently. Jerking, his eyes closed as his breathing began to speed up.

Leaning over the edge of the bed she felt underneath for the box she had secreted away earlier that day. Pulling out a pair of headphones and a scarf, she straddled him once again.

His eyes were open and she could see them widen slightly. "Jo, what's happening?" He'd rarely been blindfolded and he'd never used headphones before.

"You my love need to be less of a control freak. I'm having my way with you, that's what's happening.

Reaching up to cup her cheek, he pouted. "You've still got your clothes on. Does this mean I don't get to see you naked?" Rolling her eyes, she stripped off the oversize tshirt she was wearing and quickly shed her boxers as well. She knew that giving up control was slightly beyond his comfort zone but also that he'd been enjoying it more and more lately. She wanted to see if she could get him to loosen up enough to enjoy it as much as she enjoyed letting him pleasure her.

"Happy now?" she said as he raised himself up to fondle and kiss her breasts.

Stilling, he flopped back down and put his hands up in mock (or perhaps real?) surrender. Quickly, she blindfolded him and covered his ears with the headphones, but not before switching on the white noise setting so he could hear absolutely nothing.

Reaching back under the bed she pulled out some massage oil and poured some into her hand, warming it up before nudging him to turn over and beginning to massage him. Despite the day off she could feel the tension in his knotted shoulders and spine and she slowly and meticulously worked out the knots across his entire back. Alex meanwhile was beginning to get the hang of letting go. It helped that she was literally massaging the tension out of him. He smiled against the bedcover knowing that she'd worked out exactly how to get him to relax.

The white noise and blackout meant he had no choice but to focus on the physical sensations of the massage and after a while he noticed that the massage was getting distinctly more erotic. Flipping him onto his back she proceeded to make her way across his chest and stomach before cheekily massaging all around his crotch. By this point he was holding the bars of the headboard to prevent himself from grabbing her and all of a sudden he felt soft cuffs click into place around his wrists. Knowing he was effectively immobilised would normally have made him slightly panicky but for a change this felt liberating because he knew that he had no choice but give in.

All of a sudden he jumped as she took practically his entire penis into her mouth. "Fuck" he croaked out as he began to get a sense of what she was up to. So this was her plan - as simple as disarming him and having her way with him. As she slowly and expertly ran her tongue across his tip, he grunted, breathing deeply.

Raising her head she bent down to gently bite first one nipple and then the other as he jumped. Running gentle and increasingly rapid circles over him with her nails, he felt her mouth lift before she settled over him to give him the slowest, deepest blowjob he'd ever received. Alternating between pinching his nipples, and fondling his balls, she refused to let up as he began to moan louder and louder. Finally when she could tell he was getting closer and closer she lifted her head and positioning herself over him, lowered herself onto his rock hard penis in one quick movement. Grunting, he bucked his hips as she sped up.

"Faster, Jo."

She grinned, only too happy to oblige. Realising he was close she whipped the headphones off before lifting herself off his cock just long enough to say "It's okay Alex, let go." Swooping back down she sped up until her head was a blur and his chest was arched and straining before he finally let go.

As he stilled she came up for air and swallowing, quickly undid his handcuffs as well as his blindfold. Immediately, he flipped them over so he was above her. Eyes still glazed he kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her.

"What was that for?"

"You need to learn how to let me do that to you."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Can I make up for it by going down on you?"


End file.
